Wake Me Up
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: Roger and his life with his new girlfriend Selena Woods. Set to the song Wake Me Up by Ed Sheeran. One-shot. Rated T for one swear word and because I'm paranoid. Takes place in 2014.


Disclaimer – I own nothing of RENT or the song Wake Me Up by Ed Sheeran. They belong to their respected owners. 'Nuff said.

_**Italics **_are song lyrics, thoughts, etc.

A/N: HOLY GOODNESS! I'M SO SORRY I'VE BEEN AWAY! I got involved with a Harry Potter Role Play group on Facebook, been busy with work and school too. Been working more hours at work and I'll promise to write more stories and update my old ones too.

Summary: AU: Roger and his life with his new girlfriend Selena Woods. Set to the song Wake Me Up by Ed Sheeran. One-shot. Rated T for one swear word and because I'm paranoid. Takes place in 2014.

Genre: Romance/None

Rating: T

* * *

><p>Selena Woods continued sleeping, feeling Roger Davis watch her. The two of them were nice and warm in each other's arms.<p>

Roger carefully pulled himself away from Selena and kissed her forehead. He got dressed and went to the kitchen to make breakfast for the two of them.

Selena reached out for Roger and not finding him, she wrapped a sheet around herself and walked to the kitchen.

Roger had his composition notebook out and was writing something in it. He smiled when Selena kissed his cheek.

"Morning." Selena greeted.

"Morning." Roger echoed, indicating to the hot breakfast on the stove.

"Mmm!" Selena smiled.

Roger smirked and continued writing in his notebook.

Selena and Roger had met when Roger took Selena's yoga class – it was love at first sight.

Roger thought that Selena Ellen Woods was the most beautiful creature he'd ever set eyes on. She had shoulder-length light brown hair, piercing green eyes and flawless pale skin.

_I should ink my skin with your name  
>Take my passport out again,<br>And just replace it_

_See I can do without a tan on my left hand,  
>Where my fourth finger meets my knuckle<br>And I should run you a hot bath and fill  
>It up with bubbles.<em>

"What are you doing sweetie?" Selena asked.

"Nothing." Roger said, closing his notebook.

"Let me take a shower and then I wanna get out of here. We can take a walk or something." Selena said.

"Okay. You're so beautiful." Roger smiled.

Selena smiled and went to take a shower, leaving the sheet in the bedroom.

'_Cause maybe you're loveable  
>And maybe you're my snowflake<br>And your eyes turn from green to grey,  
>In the winter I'll hold you in a cold place.<em>

_And you should never cut your hair_  
><em>'Cause I love the way you flick it off your shoulder, (mm)<em>  
><em>And you will never know just how beautiful you are to me<em>  
><em>But maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up<em>

Roger held Selena's hand as they walked in the city. It was a mid-winter's day and it was a little chilly. He could see himself spending the rest of his life with Selena. They had been dating for about 7 weeks and their lives were perfect.

"You ever hear from Mark, Maureen, Joanne or Benny?" Selena asked, jolting Roger from his thoughts.

"I heard from Mark the other day, but I haven't heard from the others since Christmas – when I first introduced you to them." Roger said, noticing how her eyes changed from green to grey in the winter's light. He kissed her forehead.

Selena smiled and leaned into him, "I love you."

"I love you too." Roger said, kissing her passionately.

After walking for a while, they headed back to Selena's apartment to have some quality time. They watched Shrek, since it was the only movie of Selena's that she and Roger could agree on.

_And would you ever feel guilty?  
>If you did the same to me.<br>Would you make me a cup of tea,  
>To open my eyes in the right way?<em>

_And I know you love Shrek,_  
><em>'Cause we've watched it twelve times.<em>  
><em>But, maybe you're hoping for a fairy-tale too,<em>  
><em>And if your DVD breaks today<em>  
><em>You should've got a VCR 'cause I never<em>  
><em>Owned a Blu-Ray true say.<em>

Selena fell asleep with her head on Roger's lap, feeling him stroke her hair.

"Helllllllooooooooo!" Selena's brother Alec called into the apartment.

Selena woke up and went to her brother, hugging him. Alec smiled and hugged Selena back.

Roger and Alec played computer games while Selena made lunch for the three of them.

"Beat you again!" Alec laughed.

Roger got mad and threw the controllers at the TV, making Selena laugh.

_And I've always been shit at computer games  
>And your brother always beats me<br>And if I lost, I'd go across and chuck  
>All the controllers at the TV,<br>And then you'd laugh at me_

"Are you going to be home next week?" Selena asked.

Roger nodded, "yes."

The two of them were lying in bed, Selena in Roger's arms. Selena flicked an eyelash off Roger's cheek.

_And be asking me if  
>I'm going to be home next week<br>And then you'd lie with me 'til I fall asleep  
>And flutter an eyelash on my cheek<br>Between the sheets_

_And you will never know  
>Just how beautiful you are to me<br>But maybe I'm just in love  
>When you wake me up<em>

_A year later_

Selena coughed and batted the smoke away. She and Roger were now married and trying to start a family.

"Rog, please stop smoking – it's not good for you and if we have a baby, it won't be good for the baby." Selena said between coughs.

Roger sighed and kissed her forehead, "sorry baby."

Selena half-smiled and went back to knitting a baby blanket. It was yellow and white.

Roger drunk a lot and Selena had drunk, but stopped when she found out she was expecting a baby.

The two of them went to the beach. It was early summer and was warm. Selena and Roger walked along the beach.

"let me make you a pendant." Roger said, going to work making a necklace for Selena.

Selena smiled and watched him.

_And I think you hate the smell of smoke  
>You always try get me to stop<br>You drink as much as me and I get drunk a lot  
><em>

_So I take you to the beach and walk along the sand  
>And I'll make you a heart pendant<br>With a pebble held in my hand  
>And I'll carve it like a necklace<br>So the heart falls where your chest is  
>And now a piece of me is a piece of the beach<br>And it falls just where it needs to be  
>And rests peacefully<br>So you just need to breathe  
>To feel my heart against yours now<br>Against yours now_

Selena was now in labor and in a lot of pain. Roger held her hand and stroked her hair, soothing her.

Selena pushed with all her might with some coaxing from the doctor.

"The head's out." The doctor said, clearing the baby's nasal passage and throat. The baby had a head full of dark brown hair.

The rest of the baby came out a few minutes later. Roger cried as he cut the umbilical cord of his beautiful daughter.

Selena and Roger named their baby Alice Grace Davis.

Selena nursed Alice and looked at Roger, "she's so beautiful."

Roger nodded in agreement.

'_Cause maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up._

That night, Alice stayed in the nursery so Selena and Roger could get some rest. Selena slept peacefully in Roger's arms.

The next day, Roger and Selena were allowed to take Alice home.

Selena sat in back with Alice, watching her sleep. Roger drove home, looking every so often in the rearview window.

They arrived at the small apartment a few minutes later. Both Alice and Selena were sleeping, making Roger smile.

"Dearest, we're home." Roger whispered in Selena's ear.

Selena yawned and stretched, getting Alice out of her car seat. Selena carefully carried Alice inside and laid her in the nursery.

Roger made dinner for him and Selena while Selena nursed Alice, humming softly.

That night, Selena or Roger didn't get any sleep. Selena nursed and changed Alice while Roger sang and rocked her.

"_Well maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up  
>Maybe I fell in love when you woke me up<em>." Roger sang as he rocked Alice to sleep.

Alice curled into Roger, fast asleep.

Roger kissed her forehead and laid her in her crib. He then turned the monitor back on, along with her mobile. He then exited the room, leaving the door open a little. He went to his and Selena's room and climbed in next to her, falling asleep instantly.

"_Wake me up_." Roger muttered in his sleep.

Selena didn't hear him – she was fast asleep.

Roger and Selena cuddled into each other.

Alice woke up only one other time that night – she was hungry and had a dirty diaper.

Selena went to care for Alice, singing softly.

Roger smiled and watched the two of them.


End file.
